Home Coming
by Puddin Hime
Summary: Tenchi makes a big mistake. [If you like Sakuya, fear this story]
1. Chapter One

Authors notes: This is a story I have been thinking about for awhile. If you acctually know me, you'll know this story means more then is said.  
  
Home Coming:  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof, and watched the princesses say their good byes to every one. She wanted to say good bye too, but she didn't want them to see her cry. Ryoko didn't want Ayeka to know she would miss her. Ryoko glanced over at Tenchi, and glared at the figure who stood next to him. This is all HER fault, Ryoko said to her self.   
  
Sakuya smiled up at Tenchi, and wrapped her arms tighter around him.   
"You know I love you, and you know this won't work with all these girls living in the house!" Tenchi nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, but I feel really bad, to just kick them out!" Sakuya laughed,  
"They knew some day you would fall in love, and they would have to move on!" Tenchi nodded again, and watched Ayeka and Sasami's ship take off. Everyone was gone now. Every one, except Ryoko. He had dreaded Ryoko leaving, because he knew he would miss her, despite all the annoying things she did. He felt like she had always been there, and it would be so different with her gone. He turned, to look at Ryoko on the roof.  
  
Ryoko's breath caught in her throut as she saw Tenchi turn to her. Oh god, she thought, this must mean it's my turn. Ryoko turned her face, so Tenchi could not see her wipe away her tears. Then she closed her eyes, and appeared in front of them. Sakuya smiled,   
"Bye Ryoko! "It's gonna be quiet with out you!" Ryoko glared, but decided to ignore her. Tenchi stepped forward and put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko felt her heart skip a beat, as she looked at his hand.  
"I'm going to miss you, Ryoko." Tenchi said. Ryoko looked down at her feet.  
"Remember.." Ryoko started, looking up at Tenchi, with tear filled eyes, "Just remember, you picked Sakuya!" With that, Ryoko pulled her self out of Tenchi's grip,  
"RYO OHKI!" Ryoko's voice broke, as she shouted. Ryo ohki meowed in understanding, and turned into a space ship. Ryoko flew off to Ryo ohki, and turned one last time, to look at Tenchi. She closed her eyes in pain, and got aboard Ryo ohki.  
"Lets get out of her." Ryoko sighed, falling into a heap on the floor.   
  
Tenchi watched Ryoko's ship leave, and felt the quiet fall apon every thing. This is the end, he though, the end of every thing I had gotten used to for so long. Sakuya's giggle broke his thoughts.   
"Let's go inside, Tenchi! It's so cold out here!" Sakuya chirped, half way dragging Tenchi to the house.   
"Ok ok! I'm coming!" Tenchi replied, glancing back at the sky. Sakuya followed Tenchi gaze, and grumbled,  
"Tenchi! Don't worry about them any more! They are big girls! Besides, they are no longer your problem!" Tenchi flinched at the harshness of her words, but just shrugged it off, and nodded. Tenchi followed Sakuya into the house. 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors note: Thank you all who reviewed my story! You all kick arse and rock and such! mwah!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Ryoko looked at her screen into the darkness of space.   
"I always thought, if Tenchi did choose, and it wasn't me.. I could.. just go back to being a space pirate. But I can't!"  
Ryoko slammed her fist onto the control panel,   
"I hate Sakuya! I hate Tenchi! How could he do this?!" Ryoko looked out into space, and saw a ship off in the distance.   
"Forget it... I don't care anymore.. RYO OHKI! Lets got attack that ship!" Ryo ohki meowed in response, and the flew off to capture ths ship.  
  
Ayeka gazed into the window of a local shop.   
"Hello Princess! It's great to have you back!" Ayeka turned and bowed,  
"Thank you, it is nice to be back." Ayeka returned politly. Ayeka turned back to the shop window and looked at her reflection in the glass.  
Was it so great to be back? Ayeka shook off this thought. No, Tenchi choose.. and it wasn't her.   
Sasami saw Ayeka staring into the window, and ran over to her.   
"Ayeka, are you ok? You look sad." Sasami asked, looking worried. Ayeka turned and smiled at her little sister.  
"I'm fine Sasami, thank you." Sasami smiled back,  
"Thats good, because you looked so sad, and I got worried, Ayeka!"   
"Let's go back to the Palace, Sasami. Father is probably waiting for us." Ayeka said.  
"Ok Ayeka!" Sasami replied, as they walked back home.   
  
Tenchi stirred awake, and he heard the front door creak open. He sat up on the couch, where he had fallen asleep.   
"Welcome home." He said, as Sakuya tiptoed inside. Sakuya froze, and turned to Tenchi.   
"You don't have to stay up to wait for me, Tenchi." Sakuya replied, walking over to the couch. Tenchi rubbed his eyes, and looked up at her.  
"Where were you?" He asked. Sakuya took off her shoes, and laid her purse on the table,  
"I was just out with friends, its not big deal. I was having so much fun, I lost track of the time." Tenchi stood up, and headed for ths stairs.  
"Well, I'm going to bed now." He grumbled. Sakuya ran up behind him,  
"I'll go with you, Tenchi!" She said, smiling, as she wraped her arms around him. Tenchi sighed,  
"Fine." And they both went to bed.   
  
[quick authors note: This is MY story, and NOTHING is going to happen in their bed, kthnxbi! :P]  
  
A screen suddenly popped up, and Washu turned away from her work. She watched the news report of a ship being hi-jacked, and there was galaxy police on the sceen. Washu Laughed,  
"Thats my Ryoko! Always causing trouble! Well, maybe she got over this whole Tenchi thing at least." She turned back to her experiment, but knocked over a beaker, that cause an explosion. Washu coughed smoke.  
"HAHAHA! Since I'm such a guiness, I found a new explosive with out even trying!"   
"You are right Washu!" Shouted Washi doll one.  
"Yoy are the greatest in the universe, Washu!" Shouted Washu doll two. Washu laughed,  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone yelled, trying to wake her partner up, "You are drooling all over the control panel!" Mihoshi yawned, and sat up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kiyone!" She said, wiping the drool off the control panel, "I was just so bored, I couldn't stay awake any more." Kiyone sighed. Ever since they had left earth, there was nothing to do, but patrol. It was really boring, but there wasn't any thing she could so about it. Just then, the screen buzzed, and the captian popped up.  
"Mihoshi! Kiyone! There is a criminal on the loose in your area! We need you to go try and stop her! I am sending you the info now."  
"Right! You can count on us!" Mihoshi said, as she stood up and saluted. Kiyone looked through the info, and turned up suddenly to the captian.   
"You've got to be kidding!" She cried.  
"No joke." He returned, "Go quickly!" And the screen went black. Kiyone rubbed her temples, and glanced over at Mihoshi, who was bouncing around excitedly.   
"All right, Kiyone! We finally get to do something, and I am SO excited!" Mihoshi giggled. Kiyone growled, and pointed to the info,  
"Do you know who we have to go catch, Mihoshi?" Kiyona asked, obviously annoyed. Mihoshi thought for a minute,  
"No Kiyone, who do we have to catch?"   
"Look for you self" Kiyone said, as she pushed a butten, and a familiar face popped up. Mishoshi gasped, and turned to Kiyone.  
"Who is that?" She asked? Kiyone fell out of her chair.  
"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! It's RYOKO!" Kiyone screamed. Mihoshi looked closer at the screen.  
"Oh! I see now, yes." Then Mihoshi jumped up and giggled, "It will be so great to see her again, won't it Kiyone?"  
"WE HAVE TO GO CATCH HER! This is NOT a visit!" Kiyone said through her teeth. Mihoshi nodded, and sat down in her seat,  
"Ok! Maybe we can tell her to stop nicly, that way she won't get in trouble, right?" Kiyone sighed,  
"Lets just go." Kiyone set the ship for the area Ryoko was in, and took off. 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors note: :P I don't think Sakuya is all that OOC.  
  
Chapter 3[final]  
  
Tenchi woke up and stretched. He turned, and realized Sakuya was already gone. Tenchi sighed, and looked out the window.   
  
Mihoshi strained her eyes, looking into the darkness of space,  
"I SEE HER, KIYONE! I see Ryoko and Ryo ohki!" Mihoshi shouted. Kiyone jumped up,  
"WHERE?!" Mihoshi pointed, and Kiyone slowly sank back into her seat.  
"Mihoshi.. there is nothing out there." Kiyone grumbled. Mihoshi looked out the window again,  
"But Kiyone! I saw.." Mihoshi started, but was cut off by a ship shooting past them. Kiyone jumped up,  
"That...was....." Kiyone stuttered.   
"RYOKO!" Mihoshi shouted, happily.   
"Mihoshi, buckle up! We're going to go get Ryoko!" Kiyone said, setting the ship's speed.  
"Alright!" Mihoshi squealed, buckling in. The ship turned around, and shoot after Ryoko. Kiyone watched the radar. She gasped, and spun to mihoshi.  
"I know where Ryoko is going!" Kiyone cried.  
  
Ryoko laughed at the two tied up people from the ship she had hi-jacked, and now was being towed by Ryo ohki.   
"I missed this feeling of being so free!" Ryoko laughed. Ryoko turned as she heard her screen buzz on.  
"Ryoko! Please stop, and give us back the ship and the people! We are asking nicly!" Came a voice. Ryoko froze in her spot,  
"You've got to be joking.." She said, as she slowly turned around. She paled as she saw she was right, it was Kiyone and Mihoshi.   
"Hi Ryoko!" Mihoshi giggled, as she waved. Kiyone pushed Mihoshi out of the way,  
"Ryoko! What are you doing?!" Kiyone cried. Ryoko laughed and pointed to the two men,  
"What space pirates do best, of course!" Ryoko chortled.   
"We have to bring you in then, Ryoko!" Kiyone shouted. Ryoko grinned,  
"First, you have to catch me!"   
  
Ayeka wandered around the palace, looking for something to do. She noticed some guards ahead of her talking excitidly, and snuck over, to hear what they were saying.  
"So, the Galaxy Police acctually caught up to her?!" Asked one guard.  
"Yeah! I guess this time, that space pirate Ryoko is going down!" Replied the other. Ayeka covered her mouth, and moved closer.   
"Where are they at?" Asked the first guard.  
"I think they are somewhere near that planet Earth." replied the second guard.   
"EARTH?!" Ayeka shouted. The two guards turned to look at her. Ayeka laughed nerviously,  
"Opps.. sorry..I didn't mean to listen" Ayeka laughed, as she ran off. Earth, she thought! Does this mean Ryoko is going back for Tenchi?! Ayeka suddenly stopped running. I can't let her go see Tenchi by her self!   
"Sasami!" Ayeka shouted. Sasami ran into the room,  
"Whats wrong, Ayeka? Is every thing alright?" Sasami asked. Ayeka cackled,  
"Sasami, we are going to earth!" Ayeka cried. Sasami's eyes brightened,  
"Are we really, Ayeka?" Sasami giggled, bouncing happily. Ayeka coughed, trying to look serious,  
"We are only going so we may help the Galaxy Police capture that demon, Ryoko! Ayeka anounced. Sasami giggled,  
"Sure we are Ayeka." They both looked at each other and smiled, and ran off to join the chase.   
  
Ryoko laughed as watched Kyone and Mihoshi struggle to keep up with her.  
"Give it up! You two will never catch me" Ryoko snickered.   
  
Kiyone slammed her fist againest the wall,  
"Don't be so cocky, Ryoko! We'll get you!" Kiyone cried. Suddenly the screen buzzed, and went black. After a moment, a new face popped on.  
"Mihoshi?! Kiyone?!" Ayeka asked, looking startled.   
"Princess Ayeka?! What are you doing out here?!" Kiyone demanded.   
"I here to help you catch that demon, Ryoko!" Ayeka said flatly.   
"Hi everyone!" Sasami laughed, waving from behind Ayeka. Mihoshi giggled and waved back, as Kiyone rubbed her temples.   
"Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, we don't have time for this. We have to catch Ryoko!" Kiyone said, trying to remain calm.  
"My thoughts exactly." Ayeka replied, as the screen flashed off.   
  
Ryoko looked out the window, at Mihoshi and Kiyone's ship. Just then, she heard a voice behind her.  
"DEMON!" Ryoko spun around, to face Ayeka's big face on her screen.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Ryoko cried. Ayeka cackled,  
"Don't give me that, demon! I know exactly where you are going! Don't deny it!" Ayeka shouted.   
"I don't know what you are talking about! You are INSANE!" Ryoko shouted back. Ayeka slammed her hands down angerily,  
"How dare a beast like you, call someone as beautiful as me insane! You know very well you are the insane one!" Ayeka screamed. Ryoko thought for for a second, trying to make sense of Ayeka's insane babbling. Then Ryoko looked at her map, and realized where she was.  
"Oh! I see now." Ryoko laughed.  
"See what?! What are you talking about?!" Ayeka demanded, as Ryoko shut her off the screen. Ryoko pushed a few buttens, and Washu appeared on the screen.  
"Yes Ryoko?" Washu asked, taking off her protective eye wear. Ryoko laughed again,  
"You'll never guess." Ryoko grinned. Washu thought for a minute, and smiled,  
"You were being chased by Mihoshi and Kiyone, then Ayeka and Sasami joined in, right?" Washu said. Ryoko's mouth fell open,  
"How the hell did you know?!" Ryoko asked.   
"Simple, I know every thing!" Washu laughed, "Plus, I'm watching the news!" Ryoko fell over. Ryoko stood back up, and smoothed her hair,  
"So, are you in..mom?" Ryoko grinned. Washu returned her grin,  
"I wouldn't miss this! I'll be there in a second!" Washu said, as she pushed a few buttens. Then Washu appeared, and looked out the window,  
"This is going to be great!" Washu cheered. Ryoko smiled,  
"Tenchi.. here we come!"  
  
Tenchi sat on the couch, and looked out the window.   
"It's so quiet now a days." He sighed, "I wonder if this was such a great idea after all." As he said this, a bright light flew across the sky, and some thing crashed into the forrest.  
"Oh no.." Tenchi said, as two more lights flew by, and crashed in the same area.   
"It can't be.. can it?" Tenchi threw on his coat, and dashed into the woods. He could hear voice up ahead, ad he picked up his speed. When he got to the place where he saw the crash, he saw a group of girls bickering,  
"Oh no! It is you guys!" Tenchi cried. Every one shut up, and turned to Tenchi,  
"HI TENCHI!" They all shouted, as they ran over to him. Tenchi screamed, and tryued to dash back to the house, but was tackled by Ryoko.  
"Did you miss me?" Ryoko asked, trying to sound seductive. Ayeka came up behind her, and pulled Ryoko off,  
"Leave Lord Tenchi alone demon!" Ayeka yelled. They continued arguing the whole walk back to the house.   
  
When they got back to the house, Tenchi flopped on the couch, and watched the girls walk in behind him. Ryoko looked around,  
"So, where is she?" Ryoko asked, glaring a bit. Tenchi sighed,  
"I'm not really sure." he replied quietly.   
"What?!" Ayeka demanded, "She just leaves, and doesn't say where?!" Tenchi turned to Ayeka,  
"It's not as bad as it sounds, really." Tenchi said, laughing nerviously. Washu looked a bit concerned, but sat down next to Tenchi.  
"So, tell us about every little thing, ok?" Washu said, smiling. So the group talked, and caught up on all that had happened in the 4 months they had been apart.  
  
Sakuya waved bye to her friends as she walked up the path, to the door. As she neared the door, she thought she heard voices inside. Sakuya shook the thought off, and walked in the door.   
"Tenchi! I'm Ho-" She started, until she saw all the girls had returned. She looked around, not understand,  
"Tenchi... whats going on..? She asked. Ryoko and Ayeka got up, evil glinted in their eye, but Tenchi stepped in front of them.   
"Tenchi..." Sakuya started, "I thought we decided that it was best for them to be gone." Sakuya said, looking around nerviously. Tenchi looked down at the floor,  
"Sakuya... I'm not sure this is working out." He said, not looking her in the face. Sakuya flinched, as if she had been slapped,  
"But.. Tenchi.." She stuttered. Tenchi turned around, as not to face her,  
"Just go Sakuya, don't make this any harder on your self." he said. Sakuya clutched her purse to her chest,  
"But Tenchi, I thought..." Sakuya stammered. Ayeka stepped forward,  
"I belive you heard Lord Tenchi." She snapped.   
"Yeah, so beat it!" Ryoko growled. Sakuya nodded,  
"Alright then, I see now I never ment any thing to Tenchi." Sakuya glared up at the girls, "I hope you are happy, you ruined everything!" Sakuya then stormed out of the house. Tenchi sighed, and sat back down on the couch.  
"I was too hard on her..." He mummbled. Ryoko sat by him,   
"No Tenchi. You wouldn't have said that unless she deserved it, because you're such a nice guy." Ryoko said, smiling. Tenchi smiled back,  
"Thanks." Ayeka pulled Ryoko off the couch,  
"Don't you dear sit by Lord Tenchi! Just because she is gone, doesn't mean you get him!" Ayeka cried. Ryoko Pulled her arm away from Ayeka,  
"Tenchi is mine, and you know it!" Ryoko shouted back. Tenchi laughed, and rubbed his head, as the girls all started fighting. This is how its supposed to be, he thought, I'm going to just need some more asprin. 


	4. The last word, with Chibi Washu!

Last word, with Chibi Washu.  
  
Washu: Ok! If you were reading the story, you will remember Ryoko hi-jacked a ship, and a couple of guys from it. Well, you might not remember, I just notice things, because I'm a guiness! Anyways, you might wonder where them, and their ship went. Its simple, acctually. Ryoko ditched the ship, and shot the two guys into space! HAHA! Thank you for listening. 


End file.
